Provocação
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Manji e Magatsu são emboscados na estrada. Shira contrata bandidos para fazer um cerco e se vingar pela derrota anterior, mas seu plano falha. Quando o pior passa, Manji e Magatsu precisam se despedir e finalizar, por hora, aquela brincadeira de gato e rato...


**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Depois de quase 03 anos escrevendo ShinoKiba... eis que surge algo novo xD

Boa leitura!

PS: não foi betado, escrevi no impulso!

* * *

**Provocação**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo Único  
**_**Sempre olhe para frente**

Se havia um aroma que Manji conhecia, esse aroma era o cheiro de sangue. E foi essa trilha que ele seguiu enquanto voltava para a cabana abandonada no meio da floresta.

Cuidou tão fácil dos três bandidos que o emboscaram, sem ao menos precisar sacar a espada, que parecia piada. E de quebra conseguiu dinheiro o bastante para bancar o resto da viagem.

Mas tal resultado não parecia ter sido alcançado pelo companheiro de aventura. E essa desconfiança se mostrou real assim que trespassou a porta quebrada.

Magatsu estava deitado no assoalho, os trajes um tanto rasgados e cobertos de sangue denunciavam o grau de dificuldade da luta travada contra Shira, luta na qual Manji não podia interferir, pois o que estava em jogo era mais do que a vida de ambos os espadachins. Magatsu precisava lavar a própria alma e conquistar a vingança pela prostituta que estava sob seus cuidados e que foi torturada até a morte pelas mãos de Shira.

Um tanto divertido, Manji caminhou a curta distância e analisou o rapaz caído no chão, ofegante, que cobria os olhos com o antebraço enquanto se recuperava. Era uma cena tocante, pois apesar de vencer a luta, não havia traço de satisfação em sua figura. Ele preferia não ter que se vingar, ato que não traria a amiga de volta à vida...

O silêncio continuou enquanto Manji se sentava ao lado do rapaz, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Às vezes era difícil acreditar que o outro fizera parte do Ittou-Ryuu, tendo uma estrutura tão peculiar: um homem alto, sem dúvidas. Quase tão alto quanto Manji, porém exalando fragilidade através do corpo esbelto e claramente em desvantagem no quesito físico. Alguém que perdeu para a força de Manji no passado e que só venceu a luta recente pagando um alto preço. Quase a própria vida.

— Você tem tempo pra soneca, eu não — Manji provocou com um gracejo interrompendo os pensamentos analíticos. Em seguida jogou uma bolsinha com moedas no chão — Use isso pra comprar remédios.

Magatsu descobriu os olhos e fez um esforço para sentar-se direito. O corpo todo doía, alguns ferimentos voltaram a sangrar, todavia conseguiu realizar o ato sem gemer e expor o sofrimento.

— E o que te prende aqui? — rebateu de mau modo.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Havia desafio nos olhos do ferido, pilhéria nos de Manji.

Era esse brilho, esse embate que fazia o sangue de Manji ferver, correr mais rápido por um motivo diferente do causado pelos vermes da imortalidade. Viver tanto quanto ele viveu o fez experimentar coisas demais, sempre as mesmas, em um ciclo sem fim que tirava parte do brilho de estar ali, preso naquele mundo pela eternidade.

Exceto em momentos assim, quando encontrava algo no olhar de outra pessoa, diferente dos demais. A arrogância, a certeza da superioridade, a estratégia falha... a derrota certa e a fuga no momento oportuno. Elementos opostos e que, a princípio, pareciam impossíveis de coexistir. E, ainda assim, Manji se descobria admirando a todos eles e mais algumas minucias nas íris escuras daquele rapaz, que se dizia espadachim e, apesar disso, correu da última vez para se salvar, que ignorava a atitude auto preservativa para se dirigir a Manji com nada menos do que arrogância e desdém.

Magatsu pedia a provocação, praticamente implorava por ela. E Manji não era homem de fugir a um desafio.

O rapaz manteve o olhar altivo até mesmo ao aceitar a oferta de moedas, pegar o saquinho cheio de dinheiro e enfiar no bolso secreto do kimono em fiapos, numa atitude de quem está fazendo caridade ao invés de recebê-la. Manji quase riu, embora segurasse a reação mantendo a face séria.

Magatsu notou a diferença no clima. Podia não ser um homem fisicamente forte, conquanto fosse sagaz e inteligente. Deu-se conta de que estava sozinho naquela cabana deserta com um antigo inimigo, dois homens que tentaram se matar no passado e usufruíam uma trégua temporária e tênue. Muito, muito tênue. Se Manji quisesse resolver as pendências, não havia muito que pudesse fazer para se defender.

Alguma coisa pesou no ar quando Manji inclinou-se um pouco para frente, o sorriso zombeteiro voltando aos lábios tão logo notou a posição defensiva que o corpo alheio assumiu.

Era como brincar de gato e rato.

E Manji não era o rato... ambos sabiam disso.

— Oe, desgraçado — Magatsu que era afiado na lâmina e nas palavras até em momentos cruciais, surpreendeu pela própria postura um tanto submissa. A arrogância estava ali, perceptivelmente menos contundente. A reclamação veio baixa, precavida, sondando o terreno. Notava-se vítima de análise criteriosa que o olho bom de Manji fazia. Naquela cabana decrepita e abandonada aos pedaços eram mais criaturas de instintos do que qualquer outra coisa. Havia um dominador e um dominado, cada qual bem ciente do papel que desempenhavam.

Provocar Taito trazia resultados que atraiam Manji. Sempre. E ao homem era justamente o que importava. Estava cansado de viver tanto tempo, conviver com pessoas numa rotina tediosa, ora banhada em sangue, ora numa paz tediosa. Conquanto previsível e dissaborosa.

Com Magatsu encontrou a sangria e a rotina, mas nunca o tédio.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, inclinando o corpo de leve.

Magatsu assistiu hipnotizado, o coração bateu mais forte sem saber o que esperar do gesto ousado. Pensou em se afastar na mesma medida, porém o corpo cheio de feridas e dores o impediu. Ficou quieto no lugar, olhos presos no rosto cicatrizado de Manji, o imortal. Temeu um ataque que colocasse sua vida em risco, e não era bem o ataque que o ex-inimigo planejava fazer.

De repente a distância entre os dois diminuiu ainda mais. E Manji assistiu ao rapaz fechar os olhos devagar, enquanto as costas acompanhavam a inclinação alheia, com Magatsu envergando-se de leve para trás. A previsão do que estava a um segundo de acontecer.

O homem admirou a face amorenada e surpreendentemente entregue. A pele era perfeita, até demais para um espadachim guerreiro, ao contrário de si próprio cujo rosto marcado por espadas era como um troféu de todas as lutas que travou e venceu ao avançar das décadas.

Tinha um impulso insano de passar as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e fazê-los assentar de volta ao natural, ao invés do penteado que tentava passar a ideia de que Magatsu era mais alto do que a realidade. A crista de um filhote que nunca teria o porte de um verdadeiro galo de briga e não hesitava em lançar mão de subterfúgios.

E, apesar da grande tentação, Manji não tocou o rapaz. Não cedeu. Aquele tipo de provocação o levaria a um caminho que não queria seguir. Aquele era o desafio que nunca poderia vencer, pois acendia em si sentimentos que julgava ter enterrado e esquecido a muito tempo.

Sentimentos.

Riu baixinho, aumentando de propósito a carga de deboche. Magatsu abriu os olhos, palidez recobrindo a tez bronzeada por míseros segundos, até que o sangue viesse com tudo e o cobrisse com um rubor acalorado.

— Pensou que eu ia te beijar, garoto? — provocou levantando-se.

— Claro que não, filho da puta.

Manji riu mais um pouco, ajeitando o kimono. A proximidade com o outro serviu para o segundo propósito: avaliou os ferimentos e salvo um ou dois mais profundos, os demais eram superficiais. Talvez algumas costelas quebradas e um pulso torcido. Taito sobreviveria.

— Não se esqueça dos remédios. Vou na frente, da próxima vez que nos vermos você estará no Ittou-Ryuu e eu não serei tão cortês — Manji ameaçou num tom de voz dúbio, que arrepiou Magatsu, todavia por um motivo que nada tinha a ver com medo.

— Vou lembrar disso quando a gladius beber o seu sangue, espadachim — ameaçou de modo falho.

Manji, que já se aproximava da velha porta, apenas acenou sem virar a cabeça. Aprendeu com a imortalidade que olhar para trás era arrastar grilhões que o impediam de sair do lugar. Só olhava para a frente, com a certeza de que no futuro se encontrariam outra vez.

* * *

Agora to com vontade de escrever sobre Sign... me aguardem

até a próxima!


End file.
